Red & Geo: MILF Town
by Geo Soul
Summary: A simple repair job ends up becoming something more.


**Red: Here is a Harem story focusing on two friends, Geo and myself.**

* * *

"Are we There yet?" Geo groaned.

"We get there WHEN WE GET THERE!" Red yelled angrily

"Oh...Are we there Yet?"

"Boy, I will shoot you again!"

"Shut the fuck up." Geo then slapped Red who punched in retaliation Causing the truck to swerve and almost crash into a tree "WHOA!"

"Damn it Geo!"

"What?" He said innocently As Red sighed and shook his head

*Later*

"Okay, we're here." He said as he hit the brakes And stopped at a gate That was Large and Bronze and the Lock resembled a Pair of Tits which turned out heroes on

"Well Let's go in" Geo said with a perverse smile As Red smacked him Harder than he did to him. "What I do?"

He shrugged As they got back in the car and drove into the town

"Where's that Address again?" Red asked

"32-32-564 AssSlap Avenue" Geo giggled As Red rolled his eyes before finding the House Which was a big mansion. "Alright then." He said with wide eyes

"Geo you go to the other address they wrote down" Red yawned

"Fine" Geo grumbled As HF walked off out of sight.

*Red*

"Okay, this is it." He said as he rang the doorbell and suddenly The door opened to reveal Deb Turnbull

"Oh, thank God!" She said with a Sigh of Relief as Red saw she was covered in sweat while a blast of heat hit his face

"Sheesh I can see why you called a Repairman" He muttered as he entered The House Quickly

"Can you fix it?" She panted as her sweat soaked through her shirt, showing an outline of her nips

"Uhhh Yeah sure" He said while blinking hard Trying to focus on his job

"Damn it's Hot! You don't mind if I took my shirt off?" She asked innocently

"Umm No I don't mind" He said with a small nosebleed as she took off her shirt and her massive E cup Boobs bounced out, showing her half dollar sized nipples.

"That's Better" She moaned as she picked up her Cup of Ice water and Grabbed an ice cube and rubbed it on her chest Unknowingly Seducing Red immensely

'Don't Rape Her Don't Rape her Don't rape her!' He thought before turning around and looking around, finding the large air conditioner

"Thanks for Coming over" she said as she knocked over a Vase. "Not again I'll pick that Up" she said as she Bent Down. Red Knew What he Had to do when He saw the Tramp Stamp Above her Ass that Read "Insert Dick Here" with An Arrow Pointing to her Puckered Asshole.

'What the fuck God?!' He thought as he heard a Small Tear two in fact one was the front of His Jeans which were being strained from his Boner and another was From Deb's Pants That Fell down showing her Small Purple thing she didn't seem to notice 'Is that?' He thought as he realized what it was. It was a Dildo strapped to her Thigh 'Must…not…fuck…' He thought as she walked up to him.

"Ya Know when they Inserted the Air Conditioner It just Kept Thrusting The power supply Making the Power Bill Beg for Him as It kept Going in And Out and every other Day it Practically Begged to be Soaked In fluid it loved being covered in the Hot Sticky Oil it wanted" she said as she bent Down to turn a Dial

'That's it I'm gonna Rape her' He thought with drool coming from his lips as he Unzipped his Pants and Smacked her Ass, earning a yelp of pleasure

"Hey!" She said slyly "You did This Yourself!" Deb Moaned With a smile

"LIAR! You Seduced Me!" He roared

"And if I did are you going to punish me?" She raised an eyebrow

"No in fact I'm leaving" he said as he saw her face Pale

"No wait!" She called out making him smirk

"Yes?" He said calmly

"Alright I admit it I was trying to seduce you, but I'm so lonely!" She said with anime tears. As he hugged her Gently, making him blush as she was still topless

"All you had to do was ask" He said seductively as she blushed "Is it getting hotter in here?" He whispered in her ear making Deb wet

"Yeah" She stuttered as she felt his cock rub against her Cunt, she didn't even know when his pants fell as she gave small moans 'How big is he?' She thought before looking down and seeing his 10-inch rod "My God!" She muttered under her breath As She Unknowingly licked her lips, making him smirk from her actions

"So," He said with a fox grin

"Can I... Suck it?" She asked with puppy dog eyes

"It's all yours" Red said as she dropped to her knees and sucked his balls Desperately Red hissed in pleasure as she sucked and licked Expertly "So Good!" He groaned as she deep throated him, gagging on his length and sucking harder

'It's so fucking big!' She thought as she felt it swell up

"I-I'm about to-" He started Before she slammed her lips onto his

"Do it!" She moaned as he released his load onto her slim body "So hot and sticky" Deb moaned

*Geo*

Geo was Currently Thrusting into a Pussy and Pulling the hair Of Tsume Inuzuka who had a Dog collar around her neck "You Like that You Horny Bitch?" He said with a cocky smile

"Yes Yes Give it to me more!" She Moaned

Now 'what happened' You ask? Well…

*3 Hours Earlier*

Geo walked down a street with the piece of paper Red gave him "Stupid Red, telling me what to do. I'm the older one." He muttered as He was then Tackled by a Dog "GAH!"

"NO KUROMARU DOWN!" He heard a woman roar as the dog was Pulled away by a woman with Wild Bushy Hair and huge DDD tits. "Sorry about that" She said as she Helped him Up

"Thanks." He said with a blush as she sniffed him "Uhhh." He said confused and a little embarrassed

"So, I take it you're the repair guy I called to fix my air conditioner?" She said

"Yeo that's me" He replied

"Good follow me" She yawned as he did so and entered her home

"Nice place you got here" He muttered as he looked around and felt the heat inside "DAMN!" He groaned as he saw the busted AC unit. "Hoo Boy" He sighed

"Lemonade?" She panted like a dog as she gave him a glass

"Thanks." He said as he quickly Downed the glass and got to work "Man I don't feel so Hot" geo said

after half an hour When he passed out onto the floor

Tsume Smirked and Flipped a Switch which cut on the Backup AC, filling the place with cold air "Now for some fun" She chuckled

*Later*

Geo slowly opened his eyes and saw That he was Chained to the wall with no pants and he had a collar around his Neck "What the fuck? Did I have a hangover again?" He groaned before seeing Tsume walk into the room Carrying a Whip completely naked "...ok I'll bite what the hell is going on here?" He muttered When She Hit him with The Whip "YOW!"

"Dogs Don't Speak Unless Told Too!"

Tsume roared As She whipped him Again

"YOW!" He yelped again

"Now Then Be a Good dog and I'll let you go" She smiled

"Fuck you!" He screeched as she pinched at his ballsack

"I said Be Quiet!" She smiled wickedly as she Whipped him again "Hehe." She giggled before grasping his cock "Ooh Nice and Big" She chuckled as he gave a Soft Moan When she took it into her throat Making him Moan Louder as she started humming.

"Amazing!" He moaned as she sucked harder until his cock expanded, and he released his seed down her throat

She tried to swallow it down but almost choked at the sheer amount 'Can't take it all!' She thought as she coughed, and it started to shoot out her nose "Oh God!" She said before falling to the ground, his cum shooting onto her body

"Oh Man" Geo panted Happily As he felt his chains loosen and he dropped down on his hands 'Payback time!' He thought evilly

*Later*

And now back to where we are, where Geo is ramming into Tsume's ass

"MORE MORE!" She cried out as her dog peaked in She cried as he painted her womb and inflated her stomach as they fell down on the bed

"Now…we're even." He said with a smile as he headed for the door when she grabbed his leg

"No!" She pleaded as he turned around and saw the look of Plead in her eyes

"Well, since you said it so pathetically…okay."

*Red*

"Ram that cock into this milfs pussy." Deb moaned as she spread her legs apart As SHF laid on the bed of the master bedroom

"What's the magic Word?" He teased

"Please?" She said with baby doll eyes.

Red rubbed her snatch "Good girl" He smirked before thrusting into her Hard, making Deb cry out In Pleasure as he sucked on both of her tits Hard

"Oh my fucking GOD!" She moaned at the top of her Lungs as he pounded her dripping cunt "Yeah Yeah Fuck me harder! Fuck this slutty MILF!"

"You Like that Huh?" He groaned before leaning over her and kissing Deb passionately and deeply 'This is fucking amazing!' he thought in bliss as he pounded her, fondling her huge tits and pinching her nipples

"I'm going to Cum!" They both screamed as they came Together, Deb's wound expanding

"I can Feel it!" She panted happily as his seed leaked out from her pussy "You Know My friend Olivia can be a real Bitch you think you can Help her?" she asked with a perverse smile as they entered a kiss

"Sure thing."

*Geo*

"Oh man, that was intense." He panted as he pet Tsume's head Softly

"Geo My Daughter Hana Called earlier before you showed up she's going to be visiting tomorrow So I was wondering how would feel on having Two Pets?" She smiled as she Licked his Chin Seductively

"anything for you My Puppy" He smirked

*The Next Day*

Red opened his eyes and yawned Tiredly "Deb" He groaned as He heard her Moaning He rubbed his eyes and saw her masturbating with a dildo up her ass. He gave a smirk as he got out of the bed and smacked her Ass, making her yell in surprise "surprise!" He said with a smile as she blushed at him

"Sorry Honey but I have Work" he told her Before planting a kiss on her lips

"Before you go Here" She as she gave him her Panties Which were still wet

"Thanks" He smiled as he gathered his things, left a piece of paper with his number on it

*Geo*

"That was awesome." Geo said as he left a slip of paper with his phone number on it and walked back down the street

"Yo Geo!" He heard Red yell as he drove up in the truck

"sup dude" The mixed 19-year-old said happily


End file.
